


Only Love

by happytreasure



Series: Sweet Talk [6]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha!Bill, Alpha!Mike, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta!Stan, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Verse, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Smut, Spitroasting, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytreasure/pseuds/happytreasure
Summary: They continue to sway in tune to the music until Mike pulls him back softly whispering the lyrics in his ear.“Though my sight be near and though my way be long,” he murmurs, gently spinning Stan.“Though the light I chase be disappeared by dawn,” he continues, gently dipping Stan before easily lifting him back up and pressing a kiss to his temple.“I have seen them standing on the roofs at night, I’ve seen their sliver figures bathed and bright,” he says softly, grabbing Bill’s hand and twirling him with a grin.“I’ve seen them sleeping on the cold white sand,” he whispers, guiding Bill back to his starting position against Stan’s chest.He wraps his arms around both his mates, slowly rocking back and forth. He presses his lips to Bill’s neck. “My dove, my dove,” he says in time with the music before pausing to look at Stan, bring a hand up to cup his face, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb. “My lamb,” he finishes.





	Only Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItchyToaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItchyToaster/gifts).



  |    
---|---  
   
| 

Stan’s straddling Bill’s lap, carefully using a makeup brush to apply the clay mask to his alpha’s face. 

 

“Stan-baby, I get that you do skincare when you get anxious, but why are Mike and I subjected to it too?” he asks.

 

He looks a little ridiculous, auburn hair held back by a headband and his face covered in a thick layer of goop.

 

Stan continues covering his face. “Because I got anxious and made too much and I don’t wanna waste it,” he says.

 

Mike’s sitting next to Bill on the bed, waiting for his turn to be masked. “Why didn’t you just get Eddie? He loves these things.”

 

“Because Eddie’s preheat started yesterday and as much as I love him I really don’t wanna hear about how he wants my best friend to fuck a litter into him,” he deadpans.

 

Mike snorts. “Fair enough,” he concludes. “Although, I don’t think I’m a great subject—I don’t really get acne.”

 

Both Stan and Bill give him blank stares. “Baby-love, I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again. Your skin is an anomaly—nobody else has such clear skin and a flawless complexion,” Stan replies.

 

Mike smirks. “What can I say? Black don’t crack,” he jokes.

 

Bill snorts. “Yeah, you and Eddie are gonna look the same when we’re old and gray with how much that boy moisturizes.”

 

“I got good genes,” Mike responds.

 

“Yeah, that’s why if we have kids we’re using your baby gravy,” Bill announces.

 

Stan wrinkles his nose. “Say baby gravy again and I’ll put face mask in your eye,” he warns.

 

Bill snorts. “Yes, love.”

 

Mike sighs, staring up at the ceiling. “You think we’ll ever actually have kids?” 

 

Bill shrugs and Stan stays silent. He still hasn’t told them about Eddie’s more-than-generous offer. 

 

“It’ll work out,” he assures them.

 

-

 

 

Mike became antsy during his pre-rut. He was nearly as jittery as Richie in the days leading up to his cycle. 

 

In turn, Stan gets worked up as well. He worries a lot, mostly about being able to take care of his alpha.

 

“Baby, you okay?” Bill says, grabbing his attention. 

 

“Just thinking about Mike’s rut,” he admits.

 

And it’s supposed to be a rough one. Mike’s been on suppressants the past year due to his busy and unpredictable work schedule. As proud as Stan is that his mate is responsible for huge accomplishments in his field, he’s seen the toll the suppressants take on him. Any longer on them wouldn’t be healthy.

 

“We’ll take care of him,” Bill assures him. “Also, I’ve been reading up on suppressants and their effects on alphas, mostly because I’m debating taking them for my book tour. Anyway, I found out the the rut after coming off them has shorter lulls.”

 

Stan’s nails dig into his palms. “Oh, great,” he says sarcastically.

 

“Don’t worry, I also looked up some methods for dealing with it. Some people mentioned challenging their instincts or tying them up for control was helpful, kinda forcing the alpha into a lull,” he explains.

 

Stan pauses. “Are you saying we need to dom Mike?”

 

Bill gives him a cheeky grin. “Basically.”

 

Stan blushes lightly. “I dunno, Billy, I’ve never really dommed you guys.”

 

Bill soothingly runs a hand through Stan’s hair. “Don’t worry. If worse comes to worst, I’ll power bottom,” he promises.

 

Stan frowns. “That’d go against all your instincts. You never bottom unless Mike holds you down,” he points out.

 

Bill licks his lips. “Well then, I guess I’ll have to teach you how to put Mikey in his place.”

 

Stan shivers at this thought. “Yes, Alpha.”

 

 

-

 

“Hey, Stan,” Lucas says. 

 

Stan smiles. Lucas had started referring to them by only their first names once the triplets started talking. By his logic, if the triplets could call their uncles and aunt by their first name, then he could too. He, of course, refused to listen to the fact that the babies could barely form words. 

 

He turns to face his nephew. “Yes, Lou?” 

 

“I think we should get a dog,” he says.

 

Stan smiles. “You know the triplets are still too young to help take care of it. Besides, your mom said no, didn’t she?”

 

Lucas pouts. “Yeah, but I’m big enough to take care of a dog! I’m almost nine,” he argues, “so I need your help to convince my mom to get me a dog.”

 

Stan’s not sure what Lucas has in plan, but he humors him. “And how would I help?”

 

“You can help me make a presentation on why getting a dog would be good for the pack, and after we get a dog we can get even more animals! Maybe even a cow,” he babbles.

 

“We’ll see,” Stan says with a smile, “Let’s just focus on the dog right now. How about I help you make a Powerpoint?” 

 

Lucas beams. “Thank you, Stan! You’re the best uncle ever!”

 

-

 

Mike growls lowly as Bill ties his hands to the headboard with soft red rope. Stan runs a hand up and down his stomach, trying to calm him down and take his focus off Bill. 

 

“Hey, baby-love, look at me,” Stan says, and Mike’s head turns to stare him down. He submissively bares his neck, keeping Mike’s attention as Bill finishes with the knots. 

 

Mike hadn’t had a lull in eight hours, so Stan and Bill decided it was time to try and force him into one. 

 

Once the knots are secure, Stan straddles Mike’s thighs, back facing his alpha.

 

Mike tugs fiercely at the ropes and Bill grabs his chin and forces him to look him in the eyes. “Stand down, Alpha,” he orders.  Mike struggles again. “You’ll take what we give you,” Bill says firmly.

 

Mike lets out heaving breaths as Bill gathers some lube on his fingers from the bottle on the nightstand and firmly stokes Mike’s cock.

 

Stan lifts himself up on his knees and reaches behind himself, messily shoving two fingers in his already come-filled hole. He didn’t need the prep but it was more to tease Mike, show him who’s in charge.

 

He looked over his shoulder to see Bill’s large hands laid firmly on Mike’s stomach. “Look at our mate,” Bill says firmly. “He’s gonna use you so well, isn’t he?”

 

Mike growls again and Stan’s frowns, wondering if the technique will even work. What are they supposed to do if he doesn’t hit a lull?

 

Stan ignores the negative thoughts and instead reaches behind him and lines up Mike’s cock. He presses the tip against his hole and slowly lets it press into him.

 

He sighs as he’s filled for the umpteenth time that day. He carefully settles himself on Mike’s cock, enjoying the feeling of being full. Suddenly, Mike’s hips buck up and he moans loudly, hands on Mike’s thighs as he’s railed into. 

 

“Billy! Oh, fuck,” he groans, tempted to slip into a submissive headspace with how well his alpha is fucking him. He hears Bill trying to calm Mike down behind him but he can’t focus on anything but the cock hitting his prostate. His attention is immediately caught, however, when he hears Bill’s Alpha voice. 

 

He’s heard an Alpha voice before. As they all got married and became closer, the alphas learned how to control their voices. Sometimes they’d even jokingly talk to each other in them. Even Richie, who was very against using his Alpha voice, especially around Eddie, had said jokes to his omega in it when wasted.

 

Still, regardless of how many times he’s heard it, he can’t ignore their pack leader’s Alpha voice. 

 

“Mike, stand down,” Bill commands.

 

Stan whines and bares his neck.  Mike’s hips still and all Stan can hear is his mate’s heavy breathing. When he finally looks behind himself, he can see Bill and Mike staring each other down before Mike whines and bares his neck. Bill leans in and bites at his mate mark to assert dominance. 

 

“Go ahead, Stan,” Bill says. “Use your alpha to get off.”

 

Stan groans and begins moving up and down on Mike’s cock. He makes sure to arch his back prettily to catch his alpha’s attention. 

 

“Fuck, Mikey, feel so good inside me, baby,” he breathes. 

 

He expects to hear Mike growl, but instead he’s met with a desperate whine. He whips around to see his alpha. His muscles are taut as he tries to keep himself from fucking up into Stan. His arms subconsciously pull lightly at the binds. He lets out an even needier whine when Stan stops moving, amazed by Mike’s show of submission towards him.

 

“C’mon Alpha,” he teases. “Gotta tell me what you want if you’re gonna get it, or else I’ll just use your cock to get myself off.”

 

Mike licks his lips. “Stan, please, move,” he begs.

 

Stan delivers, moving his body expertly, grinding down on the long cock inside him and circling his hips to get just the right angle.

 

“Oh, fuck,” he breathes when the head of Mike’s cock nudges his prostate. “Yeah, baby, such a good alpha, letting me use your cock.”

 

“Please, please, please, Bill, Stan, please wanna knot you, baby, please let me fuck you,” he begs.

 

Bill hums, feigning disinterest. “I dunno, Stanny, you think he’s earned it?”

 

Stan doesn’t stop the movement of his hips. “He can fuck me after he makes me come,” he decides.

 

Seeing how close Mike was to snapping, Stan speeds up his movements, aiming for his prostate on each thrust. 

 

It doesn’t take long for him to reach his orgasm. He rides out his high, bouncing up and down on Mike’s cock as he spills onto the alpha’s thighs. 

 

He tries to catch his breath as his movements slowly come to a stop. When he finally looks behind him again, Mike is staring him down with such a frenzied look it sends shivers down his spine. 

 

“Untie him,” he tells Bill.

 

The alpha follows orders, and before Stan knows it, his face is being pressed into the mattress as Mike gets ready to mount him. He gasps, trying to prepare himself to get fucked, but it never comes. Instead, he hears Bill let out a fierce growl. Mike responds with another needy whine. 

 

He looks over his shoulder and sees Bill’s hand on the back of Mike’s neck. “Thank your beta first,” Bill orders in his Alpha voice.

 

For a second, Stan thinks he’ll growl, but he hangs his head. “Thank you, Stanny,” he whispers.

 

Bill smirks. “Now you can fuck him, and you better make him feel good, fill him up good and knot him like a good alpha,” he commands. 

 

The speed and force behind Mike’s thrust as he slams his cock into Stan knocks the breath out of him.

 

He reaches out and grabs Bill’s hand as he’s fucked into the mattress. The desperate, frantic way Mike thrusts into him is so incredibly primal and overwhelming.

 

Mike presses his front to Stan’s back. “Feel so good, Stanny, just wanna be good, wanna make you feel good,” he chokes out.

 

Stan can barely respond with how wrecked he feels. “Baby, doing such a good job,” he praises. “Gonna knot me?”

 

Mike nods desperately and his thrusts grow even more sporadic. Stan inhales sharply when he feels Mike’s knot catch at his rim. The large load of come that fills him up is dizzying, but the incredible stretch of Mike’s knot is what has him seeing stars.

 

He’s vaguely aware of Bill heavily praising Mike as he comes down. He can see them kissing sweetly—the mellow behavior is a good sign.

 

“Lull?” Stan asks hopefully.

 

“Yes, he hit a lull, baby,” Bill confirms, “We’ll get some food once his knot goes down.”

 

Stan grins. “Fuck yes.”

 

 

-

 

 

 

Camille lets out a typical childlike shriek as Mike scoops her out of her car seat and carries her towards the playground.

 

“Wan’ play!” she enthuses.

 

“Well, that’s why we’re going to the park, buttercup,” he assures her.

 

Eddie started his heat late last night, meaning it was up to the pack to chip in and take care of the triplets. However, Ben and Bev were in New York for fashion week, meaning the trip had four kids to supervise.

 

Camille looks up at him with wide eyes and excitement. “Mike is best!” she declares.

 

He puts her down on the mulch surrounding the park and keeps an eye on her as she darts towards the playground.

 

Bill walks up behind him a few moments later holding Evie. He puts her down and she does like her sister, setting off towards the playground. 

 

They walk towards the girls, making sure they don’t hurt themselves as they play.

 

Bill notices Camille toddler-running towards the lake and runs to go grab her. He turns her back towards the playground, and she chooses the safer activity of crawling through the tunnels with her sister.

 

Bill sighs as he watches them closely. “How the hell do Richie and Eddie keep three kids in check?”

 

Mike snorts. “Because they actually listen to Eddie,” he says.

 

Bill smiles, glancing around. “Wait where’s Stan, Lou, and Theo?” 

 

Mike looks towards the parking lot. “They’re still trying to convince Theo to get out of the car.”

 

Suddenly the girls run up to them. They move holding hands, which Mike thinks is an incredibly cute habit of theirs.

 

“Bill! Where Lou?” Camille asks.

 

“Yeah! Wan’ him play with us!” Evie adds.

 

Mike turns towards the parking lot, intent on going to help Stan when he sees his disgruntled mate holding a clearly upset Theo, Lucas trailing behind them.

 

The girls run to meet Lucas at the edge of the playground before proceeding to pull him towards the jungle gym. Like the good big brother he is, Lucas indulges them.

 

Stan sighs as he walks up to them. Theo is cuddled into his chest, whimpering softly.

 

Mike gives him a sympathetic frown. “What’s wrong, Teddy?” 

 

Theo sniffles. “Where my mommy at?” 

 

“We told you, buttercup, he’s sick right now,” Mike explains softly.

 

Theo continues to frown, messily wiping the tears from his eyes. He stares at Mike, bottom lip trembling before he sticks his arms out.

 

Stan raises his eyebrows in surprise, but hands Theo over to Mike nonetheless. Almost immediately, the toddler relaxes against Mike and calms down.

 

Stan gives him a fond smile as he watches them interact. “You’re gonna make a great dad,” he says. 

 

Mike grins. “You think so?”

 

“Definitely,” Bill chimes in, pressing a kiss to Mike’s cheek.

 

 

-

 

 

Stan sighs as he slowly wakes up. The lack of sunlight filtering through the window lets him know it was still early morning. It wasn’t unusual that he woke up at the crack of dawn, but he was getting better at regulating his sleep.

 

He rubs his eyes and makes his way to the bathroom. He tries to be quiet as he washes his face and puts on deodorant. He slowly rubs his moisturizer onto his cheeks, groaning at the deep purple circles under his eyes.

 

He perks into the bedroom to make sure his alphas are still asleep before sneaking out into the hallway. 

 

He pulls his phone from his sweatshirt pocket and puts on his “Soft” playlist, laying his phone on the counter.

 

Then, he pads up to the coffee maker and silently fills himself a cup. He doesn’t add any sugar or creamer. Mike likes to joke that he likes his coffee like he likes his men.

 

He smiles, thinking of his mate as he tentatively sips on his coffee. He nearly jumps when he hears footsteps approaching behind him. He turns around to see Bill, tiredly rubbing his eyes and giving Stan a warm smile.

 

“What are you doing up so early?” Stan asks.

 

“I got cold without my human heating pad,” he says, walking up to him.

 

Stan places his mug on the counter and wraps his arms around Bill’s waist. “Sorry I woke you,” he murmurs.

 

Bill shakes his head. “No, it’s okay, I’d rather be with you then asleep.”

 

Stan’s heart skips a beat. He feels his cheeks flush. After all these years, Stan still occasionally finds himself bewildered by his alpha’s love for him.

 

He takes another sip of his coffee before placing it on the counter, fully leaning into Bill’s embrace. 

 

He smiles softly when a song Mike added to his playlist comes on. He sways back and forth, resting his chin on Bill’s shoulder.

 

Relaxing fully allows him to finally zone out a bit, so he startles slightly when another pair of strong arms wraps around him from behind.

 

“Mikey,” he says sweetly, taking in his alpha’s scent.

 

They continue to sway in tune to the music until Mike pulls him back, softly whispering the lyrics in his ear. 

 

_“Though my sight be near and though my way be long,”_  he murmurs, gently spinning Stan. 

 

_“Though the light I chase be disappeared by dawn_ ,” he continues, gently dipping Stan before easily lifting him back up and pressing a kiss to his temple. 

 

_“I have seen them standing on the roofs at night, I’ve seen the_ _ir silver figures bathed and bright,_ _”_  he says softly, grabbing Bill’s hand and twirling him with a grin. 

 

_“I’ve seen them sleeping on the cold white sand,”_  he whispers, guiding Bill back to his starting position against Stan’s chest.

 

He wraps his arms around both his mates, slowly rocking back and forth. He presses his lips to Bill’s neck.  _“My dove, my dove,”_  he says in time with the music before pausing to look at Stan, bring a hand up to cup his face, and gently caress his cheek with his thumb.  _“My lamb,”_  he finishes.

 

-

 

Lucas continues onto the next slide, explaining how getting a dog would teach him responsibility.

 

Stan had never seen a nine-year-old so eager and proud to present a Powerpoint. Then again, Lucas has always been a curious kid. No questions were left unasked, and if he didn’t agree with their answers, he’d find another. 

 

That’s how he ended up making the entire pack sit down and listen to his presentation on why he should be able to get a dog. 

 

Lucas moves to the final slide. “So, in conclusion,” he says with such seriousness for a nine-year-old, “I should be able to get a puppy.”

 

Beverly stares proudly at her pup. “You know what, Lou? That was pretty fucking amazing. I think you’ve earned yourself a puppy.”

 

Lucas’s eyes widen and he lets out a victory screech. First, he runs to his mother and engages her in a bone crushing hug. 

 

Stan is his next victim. “Thank you, Stan! You’re the best uncle ever,” he enthuses.

 

Stan smiles. He feels a small painful tug at his heart, wishing more than anything that he also had the chance to be called the best dad. “Thank you, Lucas, but that was all you, buddy.”

 

 

-

 

Lucas hugged the scrappy little runt of a puppy closer to his chest.

 

The ASPCA woman gave him a strange look. “You sure you want that puppy? There’s much stronger, better-looking pups,” she says.

 

“He’s the most handsome boy I’ve ever seen!” Lucas declares.

 

The lady furrows her brows. “Well, he’s also blind in one eye, and only has partial vision in the other,” she reveals.

 

“That’s okay,” Lucas responds. “I’ll be his seeing-eye person.”

 

Stan snorts, ruffling Lucas’s hair. “I think he’s a fine choice, Lou,” he says.

 

It was true. The pup isn’t the healthiest looking: slightly too skinny for a boxer and a very pronounced snaggletooth. The pooch is practically vibrating—with either excitement or anxiety, Stan’s not quite sure.

 

“What should we name him?” Stan asks.

 

Lucas takes a minute to think the question over before he finally answers. “Noodle,” he says sagely.

 

Stan chuckles. “A perfect name,” he agrees. 

 

-

 

 

Mike knows Stan must be giving them an amused yet exasperated look. He always has one on when Bill and he start playfighting.

 

To Stan’s credit, he can’t understand the instinctual need alphas get to dominate, especially around their own.

 

It’s not uncommon in relationships with two alphas for them to growl at each other and Bill and Mike are no exception.

 

Bill lets out a particularly aggressive growl when Mike manages to pin his arms down. 

 

Mike sticks his tongue out teasingly, growling right back. “Submit,” he demands.

 

Bill struggles for a few more moments before he finally admits defeat and bares his neck. Mike swoops down to lightly nip at his mate mark. 

 

He lifts his head when he hears Stan giggling softly. 

 

“What?” Bill says, still pouting.

 

“My alphas are so cute,” he replies with a grin.

 

Mike blows him a kiss. 

 

 

-

 

 

Mike notices that Stan’s palms are bloody when he gets home. He winces at the sight. His mate’s tendency to dig his nails into his palms when stressed has always been hard to look at.

 

Stan swiftly makes his way to the bathroom, nearly hyperventilating. Mike quickly follows after him. 

 

“Baby,” Mike coos as he opens the bedroom door, quickly shutting it behind himself.

 

“Alpha,” Stan whines.

 

Mike gathers him in his arms and lays his mate down on the bed. He slowly helps him out of his work clothes, pressing soft kisses to his shoulders and chest. Once Stan is in nothing more than his boxers Mike gives him one of Bill’s shirts to wear.

 

The beta slowly evens out his breathing before he reaches out for Mike, pulling him into bed and cuddling up next to him. Mike smiles softly as Stan buries his nose in the crook of his neck, using his alpha’s scent to calm down.

 

“Don’t wanna think anymore,” Stan whines. “It’s too much, I can’t think anymore.”

 

Mike runs a hand under his shirt, feeling the heated skin. “Don’t worry, your alphas will take care of you.”

 

Stan claws at Mike’s shirt. “I wanna be good for my alphas,” he murmurs.

 

Mike leans back to remove his own shirt. “You’re such a good boy, Stanny, such a good mate for your alphas.”

 

Stan finally lets out a noise that suggests contentment instead of anxiety. “Where’s Alpha?” he asks softly.

 

Mike knows he’s referring to Bill, but it’s jarring to see Stanley beginning to slip into subspace so fast. He frowns, thinking about what must have happened to upset him that much. “He’ll be home in a few minutes.”

 

Stan furrows his brows. “But I want him now,” he says petulantly.

 

Mike hums. “Good boys wait for their alphas’ cocks,” he says.

 

Stan sucks in a sharp breath. “Yes, Alpha.”

 

Luckily Bill arrives only a few minutes later, hastily stripping out of his suit when he sees Stan.

 

“Alpha,” Stan croons.

 

He arches his back, grinding his ass against Bill’s crotch when the alpha slides into bed behind him. “I wanna be good, need to be good, need you to use me,” he babbles.

 

Mike gently runs his fingers through Stan’s hair. He knows they’ll have to talk about this later, but right now Stan needs to be taken care of.

 

“You’re gonna be so good for us, baby,” Bill assures him, “because first, you’re gonna let me fuck that pretty little ass until you’re dripping with my come while you suck Mikey off. Then, you’ll take Mike’s cock so you get to be full of both your alphas’ come.”

 

Stan cants his hips forward, rutting his cock against Mike’s thigh. Bill eases him out of his shirt before helping position him on his hands and knees.

 

Almost immediately Stan collapses onto his chest, barely able to hold himself up. Bill chuckles and slides off Stan’s briefs. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so fuck-drunk before getting fucked,” he teases, trying to ease into the scene, and pull Stan back to reality for a moment.

 

Stan huffs, kicking his underwear off the rest of the way and arching his back to show off his hole. Mike can tell he was eager to let go, eager to have his mind go blank.

 

Stan hums in delight when one of Bill’s lube-slick fingers circles his hole. Mike drinks in the gorgeous view of Stan, moving around the boy’s front. The beta quickly takes it as an opportunity to rest his head on Mike’s thighs and cling to his alpha. 

 

Mike runs his fingers through Stan’s dark curls as Bill stretches him open. He’s louder than usual and nearly drooling on Mike’s thighs as Bill’s long fingers stretch him open. He watches Bill pulls his fingers out, adding lube to three of them before shoving them back into Stan.

 

Not much more prep is needed before Bill is able to line his cock up with Stan’s messy hole.

 

He gasps as he’s stretched open by Bill’s cock. Mike’s almost surprised by how glazed over his eyes are. He gives Mike a pleading look before turning his attention to his alpha’s leaking cock. 

 

Stan desperately starts licking at the tip before swallowing it down. He’s so fucked out, he’s nearly choking himself on Mike’s cock. The alpha takes pity on him and pulls him back by his hair. Stan whines in protest.

 

Mike shushes him. “Here, baby boy,” he says, pressing the tip of his cock to Stan’s lips. He holds the beta’s head in place as he fucks his throat. “There we go, you just wanted to be used didn’t you, baby? Needed someone to fuck your throat good?”

 

Stan digs his nails into Mike’s thighs, moaning around his cock. He pulls back a few minutes later as Bill’s thrusts speed up. Soon his hips are dropping towards the bed, the only thing holding them up being Bill’s strong grip on them. 

 

Stan melts against his thighs as Bill’s brutal thrusts come to a stop and he’s filled with come.

 

Mike gets concerned when Stan doesn’t lift his head. “You okay, baby?”

 

Stan whines. “Was I good, Alpha?”

 

“You were amazing, angel, so good for us,” Bill says.

 

Stan’s still shaking and gripping his thighs. “He looks like he hit his headspace a little too hard,” Mike murmurs as the other alpha pulls out. 

 

“Baby, what’s your color?” Bill asks.

 

“Just wanna be good,” he whispers. 

 

“Maybe we should end it here?” Mike says.

 

Suddenly Stan’s shaking his head furiously. “No, want you too, Alpha,” he whines.

 

Mike slides out from Stan’s grip. Stan immediately clings to Bill the second he’s allowed. Mike shuffles around to the back of Stan, spreading him open and admiring the thick line of Bill’s come that’s dripping out of him. 

 

“If I’m gonna fuck you, you have to let me know you’re alright,” Mike says firmly.

 

Stan nods. “Yes, yes, green, I’ll be good even if it’s slow,” he says.

 

Mike gives in, knowing that ending the scene abruptly would cause subdrop. He coos softly at Stan as he slowly slides his cock into him. “Such a good boy,” he says softly.

 

Stan practically mewls, more than happy with Mike’s soft, shallow thrusts. “Thank you,” he murmurs, moving back into Mike’s touch when the alpha starts gently running his fingers down his back. “Doing so well, Stan, take your alpha’s like a good boy.”

 

Stan puts his hand behind himself, silently asking for it to be held. Mike does just that, squeezing slightly as he gets close. Fucking Stan’s throat had nearly made him come—sliding into his tight hole leaking with his alpha’s come was even more enticing. 

 

It only takes a few more shallow thrusts for him to orgasm, adding his own come to Stan’s already full hole. He stills his hips, taking a moment to catch his breath. 

 

He only moves when Stan starts tugging on his hand, trying to pull him down next to him. He complies and is immediately wrapped in Stan’s arms. He holds his mate close, sighing happily as Bill’s gets into position to spoon Stan.

 

“You did amazing, buttercup,” Bill tells him. 

 

Stan doesn’t say anything, but neither of them push him. He needs time to come down, and the best thing they can do for him is hold him.

 

He cuddles deeper into Mike’s chest, looking a little more clearheaded. “Love you so much, baby-love,” he whispers. 

 

Bill kisses his mate mark. “We love you too.”

 

 

-

 

 

Stan sits on the couch, watching Eddie’s triplets cuddle up in the nest their dam made in the living room. Eddie’s still riding out the last of his heat, but it’s clear the pups miss him more than ever.

 

It’s way past their bedtime but all of them refused to leave Eddie’s nest. Stan volunteered to watch them until they fell asleep and could be moved to their bedroom. It probably wasn’t the best choice, though,  because it made his baby fever sky rocket. 

 

He, Bill, and Mike all have it bad, desperately wanting their own kids. He sighs, watching as Camille cuddles closer to Theo.

 

He’s quickly pulled from his thoughts when he hears someone sprinting down the hall.

 

He’s surprised to see Eddie, but once he gets close enough Stan can smell that his heat has ended. Richie isn’t accompanying his mate and Stan would bet money he’s passed out on the bed right now.

 

Theo is the first to wake up and see his dam. “Mommy!” he cries, instantly bursting into tears. 

 

“Oh, puppy,” Eddie coos, climbing into the nest, happily scenting his pups as they begin to cling to him.

 

“We miss you, mommy,” Evie says, holding Eddie’s right arm in a death grip. 

 

“Miss a lot,” Camille adds.

 

“My sweet puppies, it’s okay, I’m here now,” he assures them.

 

Stan watches with slight jealousy as Eddie softly coos at his pups, calming them down until they’re all cuddled up against them, fast asleep.

 

He must be making a face because Eddie frowns. “Stan, please just let me help you guys,” he says.

 

“Eddie, you know I can’t ask that of you,” he replies.

 

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing I’m offering then. Besides, I’m not only offering this to you; I also want to help Bill and Mike.”

 

Stan bites his lip and Eddie sighs. “You still haven’t told them, have you?”

 

Stan shakes his head.

 

Eddie gives him a determined look that honestly scares Stan a bit. “Stan if you won’t, I will. It’s killing me to see you guys like this!”

 

Stan runs a hand down his face. “Okay, okay, I’ll tell them.” He’d rather be the one to tell his alphas.

 

 

Eddie gives him a huge smile. “Good, because pregnant sex is some of the best sex I’ve ever had.”

 

Stan wrinkles his nose. “Oh, gross, Eddie!”

 

The omega cackles. “Kidding, kidding. Well, no, I’m not, but seriously, I’m excited to be able to help you guys.”

 

Stan gives him a grateful smile. “I’ll never be able to thank you enough,” he says.

 

Eddie’s expression softens. “You’re gonna be an amazing dad, now go get to bed and tell your alphas the good news,” he commands.

 

Stan jokingly gives him a salute. “Yes sir,” he says, getting up from the couch.

 

Stan takes a deep breath, working up the courage he needs to tell them. He runs it over in his head a few times, wanting to address the situation with tact. However, it’s useless as the second he opens the door he cracks.

 

“Eddie offered to carry a litter for us,” he blurts out.

 

Mike and Bill look at him dumbfounded. “Wait, what?” Bill says.

 

Stan slowly walks to the bed. “You know, like artificial insemination. We’d need to find an egg donor probably but Eddie’s offered to carry them.”

 

His heart swells at how wide his alphas are grinning. “Are you for real?” Mike says softly.

 

Stan nods and is almost immediately dragged and tackled onto the bed and wrapped in bone crushing hugs by his alphas.

 

“We’re gonna have our own kids,” Bill marvels.

 

Stan smiles. “We’re gonna have our own kids,” he affirms.  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> WHATS UP BITCHES IM BACK W MOE OF THE TRIO!!!!!! MOE DESERVED SOME FOOD SO U KNOW I HAD TO FEED HOMIE,  
> ilysm moe i hope you enjoy ya goon
> 
> anyway! please let me know if you enjoyed!! it make my heart warm 
> 
> my tumblr- happytreasure
> 
> ty for betaing izzy (@beepbeepbitchard)


End file.
